(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to modified hydrogenated polysiloxazane, a composition for forming a silica-based insulation layer including the same and a method for manufacturing the same, and a silica-based insulation layer using the same, and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology is increasingly developed, there is continuous research on forming highly-integrated and faster semiconductor memory cells that have improved performance and integrate smaller semiconductor chips. Among these semiconductor memory cells, e.g., DRAM (dynamic random access memory) may be used.
The DRAM is capable of freely inputting and outputting information, and may realize large capacity. The DRAM may include, e.g., a plurality of unit cells including one MOS transistor (MOS transistor) and one capacitor. The capacitor may include two electrodes and a dielectric layer disposed therebetween. The capacitor may have various capacities depending on, e.g., a dielectric constant, a thickness of the dielectric layer, an area of the electrodes, and the like.
As a size of a semiconductor chip is reduced, the size of the capacitor therein may also be reduced. However, the smaller capacitor needs sufficient storage capacity. The capacitor may accomplish bigger capacity by, e.g., increasing the vertical area instead of decreasing the horizontal area to increase overall active area. When a capacitor is formed in this way, a silica-based layer manufactured from a composition for forming silica-based layer may be used to fill a mold and a gap thereon and effectively form an electrode being relatively high compared with small horizontal area.